


I know I'll fall in love with you, baby

by robopou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Graduation, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robopou/pseuds/robopou
Summary: “I want to talk to you after school tomorrow. I have to confess something to you, and I want to do it in person because you’re important to me.”Oh fuck, this had to be it. Hajime was sure that his heart was going to burst out of his chest any second now....Iwaizumi, who has a huge crush on Oikawa, is taken aback when his best friend has a confession to make.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	I know I'll fall in love with you, baby

_I can taste it, my heart's breakin', please don't say_  
_That you know, when you know_  
_I can't take it, I'm inpatient, tell me baby_  
_Now I know, you should go_

***

Hajime’s chin rested on the table, half lidded eyes gazing at the pattern on the navy-blue square of tablecloth, that he was playing with dispassionately. He tugged at one of the loose strings at the corners, watching the seam unravel the longer he pulled. He swirled the string around his middle finger, until it clasped it tightly. Hajime watched his finger get gradually purple; his calloused hands being desensitized against the pain. It wasn’t just volleyball but also the hours of writing that passed during his final exams. There were dent on his knuckles. At least he had been notified that he passed all of them, he even got a 95 in biology, his father would be proud. Speaking of him, it was ten o’ clock and he still wasn’t home. He should have been home two hours ago; all that overworking took its toll on him. He freed his finger from the string, sighing at his stupidity, he could be passing the time in a smarter manner. Although he was glad, the restless hours of cramming had passed, it left a weird feeling in his stomach when he had nothing to do. His phone was completely dry and not even Oikawa was texting him. Hell, he’d usually blow his phone up with notifications, but it had been more than a week since he left him on read. Why was he thinking in such a self-centered manner? Oikawa was probably occupied with important things. He had every reason to cut down on texting during his study session and maybe he needed a break afterwards.

That didn’t change the fact that it stung. He sighed, what if Oikawa was purposefully avoiding him.  
What if he noticed that Hajime wanted to be more than friends? More than best friends even?

He perked up when the turning of the lock caught his attention. His father stepped in, the circles beneath his eyes darker than ever, kicking off his shoes while his posture remained hunched, and a white bag dangling between his fingers. “Three nurses called in sick today, and we had a patient that almost bled to death, it was too much. I’m sorry I left you waiting.”

“Don’t apologize!” Hajime sprinted over to him, helping him out of his jacket. “Let me run you a bath.”

“I am too tired for that. I could fall asleep any second and drown in the tub.” He shot his son a weak smile. “I’ll just head straight to bed after dinner.” He gave his son a weak smile, before handing him the bag. “I know mapo tofu isn’t your favorite but that’s all they had, sadly.”

“No, I love it!” Hajime lied, setting the table for him and his dad who headed into the bathroom to freshen up a little.  
It wasn’t like him to constantly check his phone, but Hajime had to admit that Oikawa’s unusual lack of interest started to bother him. He probably aced all of his exams, so why wasn’t he rubbing it into Hajime’s face yet? 

“I knew mapo tofu wasn’t a good idea.” Hajime’s father gestured towards the single piece of tofu that rested on Hajime’s plate.

“That’s not it, I just don’t have much of an appetite right now.”

“Is everything alright?” his father raised a brow before taking a seat right next to him.

“Yeah.” Hajime sighed, avoiding eye contact with his father.

“Come on, you can always be honest with me. Did you fail an exam? I won’t be mad; you can tell me.”

“No, not at all! I passed all and aced biology.” Hajime asserted, trying some of the tofu that wasn’t as bad as he remembered.

“That’s amazing! I’m proud of you!” he reached over to ruffle Hajime’s hair. “What is it then? Did someone break my son’s heart?” Hajime almost choked on his food, his dad’s assumption hitting too close to home. He gasped for air before meeting his father’s gaze.

“I don’t want to exhaust you with my anxieties. I’m just a little paranoid, that’s all.” Hajime put the last bit of tofu in his mouth, his expression remaining unphased.

“You know your dad cares about you. I’ll tell you something, I’m free this Saturday, we’ll make some agedashi tofu and you’ll promise to be honest with me, alright?”

“Alright.” Hajime shot his father a weak smile before cleaning up the table. He watched his father disappear into his bedroom and decided to do the same, plopping down onto his bed. There were still no new messages but at least he caught Gojira’s attention who crawled into his lap purring.  
He remembers hearing her meows from underneath a car when he was on his way home. He lured the little kitten outside with a can of tuna and later he begged his father to take her to the vet. Only a few hours passed and the two had already grown so accustomed to each other, that his father couldn’t bear to separate them. It had been almost six year since then.  
He was petting her orange fur when the sound of a notification caught him off guard. He quickly grabbed his phone, rolling his eyes when he realized it was just some spam email.  
He went on Oikawa’s chat and although he didn’t care about petty stuff like ‘double-texting’ – mind you, he is not Oikawa - he felt ignored because it had been eight days since the two spoke to each other.  
  
His heart almost skipped a beat when his phone started ringing, Oikawa’s name was on the display. He hesitated a little before accepting the call.

“I hope I didn’t wake you up, Iwa-chan. You’re the last person whose beauty sleep I would want to interrupt.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Very funny.” Hajime leaned back. “Why the fuck did you ignore me the past few days?”

“Did you miss me that much?” It was obvious that he had that shit eating smirk on his face.

“You could be abducted by aliens, 10.000 lightyears away and I couldn’t care less about you.” Hajime huffed, grinning a little.

 _“Oh.”_ Oikawa’s tone shifted.

“You know I didn’t mean that.” Hajime’s voice softened; it was their usual banter and Oikawa should know best that he was just joking. “Is everything alright?”

“Well, there’s a reason I called you.” Oikawa’s voice suddenly got serious and Hajime gulped, his anxiety settling in once again. “We need to talk.”

Hajime could feel his heart pounding faster and the fact that Oikawa added an excruciating pause at the end of his words didn’t help at all. He was testing his patience. “Spit it out already.” His breathing started getting heavier; what exactly could Oikawa want to talk about? Especially at this time of the day?

“It would be better if the two us spoke face to face with each other.”  
What was so important that Oikawa would want to turn it into a serious matter? Could it be?

“Why don’t you just tell me right now?”

“I want to talk to you after school tomorrow. I have to confess something to you, and I want to do it in person because you’re important to me.”

Oh fuck, this had to be it. Hajime was sure that his heart was going to burst out of his chest any minute now.

“Can I count on you tomorrow?” Why did that damn Oikawa have to sound so serious, it made Hajime want to tear his own skin off.

“Of course.”

“See you tomorrow then. Sweet dreams, Iwa-chan.” And with that Oikawa ended the call before Hajime even had the chance to say something.  
  
He laid his phone on his nightstand with shaky hands, combing through his spiky hair with his fingers and rubbing his eyes.  
Was the Oikawa Tooru, his best friend of many years, going to confess his feelings for him?  
How would he respond to that?

“I love you, too.” No, that’s too much. Maybe “I like you, too.” would suffice. Or “I’ve always liked you.” God, why was he getting so worked up about it, wasn’t this great news? Words of the heart should be spontaneous; they wouldn’t be genuine if he rehearsed them now.

*

The following morning, he regretted answering that phone call. It left him anxious and paranoid, moving around in his bed, startling his cat, missing out on precious hours of sleep.  
When he was seated in class, there were two things on his mind. The fact that he missed nothing as much as his bed and Oikawa. Gosh, he felt his heart racing as soon as that damn face crossed his mind.  
He should be paying attention to his teacher, he already got scolded for falling asleep during first period. On the other hand, he didn’t have much to lose now that he had passed all of his exams.  
He was counting seconds and dreaded each moment he had to spend in that damn classroom.  
Simultaneously, he grew more and more anxious the more time would pass.

It was finally three o’ clock, his class finished cleaning up and he rushed to Oikawa’s classroom.  
According to a classmate of his, he had already left.

 **Shittykawa:** _Meet me on the rooftop, I’ll be waiting there for you._

Hajime rolled his eyes, why did he have to be that dramatic. Nevertheless, he rushed upstairs and was a little out of breath when the crisp air hit his face. He felt frozen in his tracks when his gaze met Oikawa’s. There he stood, and although he was just wearing the school uniform and had the same wavy hair as always, he looked especially handsome that day.

“I was afraid you’d never show up.” He spoke while approaching his best friend. “I don’t know where to start, I should have rehearsed this.” He chuckled, taking a deep breath followed by a dreadful pause.  
“Do you remember when Aiko-chan broke up with me and I was getting all worked up about it because I didn’t know what I did wrong? Matter of fact, I spent way more time on volleyball, on the team, on us… than on her.” He looked into the distance for a moment before resting his gaze on Hajime, his brown eyes meeting his dark green ones. “I try not to think about it because I don’t regret our breakup, there was something way more important and worthy of my time waiting for me.”

Hajime could feel his face getting warmer, he could kiss Oikawa right here, right now.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I am-“

Unable to let him finish his sentence, Hajime wrapped his arms around his best friend, welcoming him in his embrace. Taken aback by the sudden gesture of affection, Oikawa hesitated but reciprocated the hug, nevertheless. After a few seconds of intimacy Hajime loosened the embrace staring deep into Oikawa’s eyes.

“I am moving to Argentina.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you emjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this <3
> 
> Leave me a message on my tumblr or a request :)
> 
> robopou.tumblr.com


End file.
